


Guilty Pleasures

by Zaikia



Series: Dancing with the Devil [1]
Category: The Dark Tower (2017)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Hypnotism, Kissing, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Rape/Non-con Elements, This Is Not A Happy Story Folks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:22:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23148442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zaikia/pseuds/Zaikia
Summary: She was ten when they first met. He helped her find her mother when she got lost in the park. Then his appearances became more frequent after that every five years or so, each one significant to her life at the time. But at the age of 26, is when her life really takes a turn...for the worst.
Relationships: Walter Padick/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Dancing with the Devil [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1663999
Comments: 7
Kudos: 38





	Guilty Pleasures

**Author's Note:**

> Boy, this is a fucking doozy. I’ve spent three days writing this after watching the Dark Tower for the first time. I loved Matthew’s portrayal of the Man in Black, even though the movie wasn’t that good. So…this idea was born.

She was only ten-years old when they first met. 

Her mother had taken her to the park for the day. It had been a nice day in June; not too hot, but the sun was shining and kids were out with their parents for the day. Shelby had been out playing on the swings, also reading a novel that was a bit too much for her age, but she enjoyed it nonetheless. When she had finished a chapter, she had looked up and to her horror, found her mother gone. 

“Mom?” she called, though she got no answer. 

Shelby got up from her seat on the swing and trudged over to the bench where her mother had been just mere moments ago, looking around. Not even her backpack was here. It was like she vanished into thin air. 

“Mom?” she called again, louder this time. 

The young girl began to wander around the area surrounding the park, becoming more and more worried and frightened with passing moment. 

As tears began to fill her hazel-colored eyes and blurred her vision, she let out a choked sob. She reached up to wipe at her eyes, and yelped when she walked straight into a black blob. 

“Whoops.” she heard a man's voice say, deep and had a bit of an accent....Southern maybe? 

Shelby looked above her and saw a tall man (of course he was tall, she's a child) standing there, clad in all black. Even his hair was black and he had these piercing blue eyes that seemed to stare into her very soul. 

“Are ya alright there, little miss?” the man asked, crouching down to Shelby's height. 

“I....I can't find my mom. I was on the swings reading and I looked up....she...she wasn't there.” Shelby replied, sniffling and wiping at her eyes. 

“Hey, hey. It's alright.” the man shushed her gently, reaching up to wipe at a stray tear that rolled down her cheek. “Why don't we find your mom? Hmm?” 

“P-please, mister.” 

The man placed his large hands just underneath her arms and lifted her up as he stood. He switched her around so she was facing the same direction as him and he placed her on his shoulders. Being ten-years old, she was a little old to be on someone's shoulders, but he didn't seem to mind. 

“We'll walk around and look for yer mom. Just point her out when ya see her.” he said. 

Shelby nodded and the man walked around with her on his shoulders, as they searched for her mother. It was about ten minutes before Shelby noticed an older woman frantically searching around the playground, and Shelby beamed at the sight of her mother. 

“She's right there!” Shelby pointed, her other hand on the man's head. “Mom! Mama!” 

The older woman's head turned quickly at the sound of her daughter's voice and she instantly let out a relieved sob, rushing over to them. “Oh! Oh, sweetie!” 

The man lifted Shelby off her shoulders and handed the child to her mother, whom immediately hugged her and kept her close, kissing her cheeks and forehead. “I'm so sorry, honey! I went to the bathroom and thought you would be okay for a minute!” 

“Mom, it's okay....I should've just stayed where I was.” Shelby sniffled. 

After their short reunion, the older woman turned to the man before them. “Thank you so much, sir. I would've been so lost without my daughter.” 

“It's no problem, ma'am. Just be a little more careful. There's people out there who would've done worse, hadn't I not bumped into your daughter.” the man gave a nod. 

“Oh, I will be. Come on, sweetie. Let's go get some ice cream.” the older woman said and thanked the man once more before she began to walk away with Shelby in her arms. 

Shelby looked behind them at the man, and waved goodbye to him. He raised a hand and waved back, before a smirk caressed his handsome features. 

~~

She's fifteen when they meet again. 

Shelby is bored out of her goddamn mind. She's not a social person, but she came because it's free food. It was Christmas Eve and her father's company was holding a company breakfast at one of the fancy resorts just outside of town. She's dressed decently, having refused to wear a dress. Her and her sister have been bickering all morning, with her sister starting most of it and edging Shelby on. 

“Would you two please stop bickering?” their mother scolded, sending a glare both of her daughters' way. 

Shelby huffed and crossed her arms over her chest, leaning back in her seat. She's getting ready to get up and go outside for some fresh air when she sees _him_. 

She doesn't recognize him, but his face does look somewhat familiar. Had she seen him before? 

He walks up with her dad, whom is speaking to him about work stuff. “Everyone, this is Walter Padick. He's one of our clients, one of our best clients.” her father introduced. 

“Nice to meet you, Walter. I'm Susan. These are my daughters, Shelby and Maria, and my sons Seth and Shepherd.” 

“It's a mighty pleasure to meet Alan's family.” Walter smiled, and shook everyone's hands. When he shook Shelby's hand, his touch lingered longer than with the other members of her family and she furrowed her eyebrows. But before she could say anything, he released her hand. 

Shelby picked at her food while her father and Walter spoke, discussing things about work and some other things she didn't bother to pay attention to. 

After a moment, she heard her name being called and she glanced up, seeing a charming smile on Walter's features. 

“Little miss, I have something for you.” he spoke, pulling out a small black box from the pocket of his coat. 

Shelby arched an eyebrow as he handed it out to her, and she lifted it into her hands, inspecting the black box. It was just a plain black box. She opened it, and was greeted with the sight of an absolutely gorgeous ring. 

It was completely black, with a small black gem in the middle of it. And when she turned it slightly, the lights reflected off of it. 

“I...I can't take this.” Shelby shook her head. 

“Why not?” 

“Because this...it's...this was probably super expensive!” 

“But it's for you. Your father talks of you a lot, and I thought it'd be a perfect fit.” Walter explained. 

“Because it's black like my soul?” Shelby arched an eyebrow. 

Walter let out a laugh and Shelby found herself enjoying that laugh more than she should. 

“Keep it, Shelby. You deserve it.” 

~~

She's twenty when they meet for the third time. 

It's not her first novel that she's sold, but it's the first time she's gone in person to do a book signing. Shelby does do well in front of large groups of people. She never has, and will never get used to it. But she does it for her fans. 

She greets her fans one by one and signs a book or two for them, thanking them for coming and to come again when her next novel came out. 

It's five PM when Shelby begins packing up and her publisher has already left, having gone home for the day. Shelby sighs softly, looking at the 95 percent empty box. There were a few books left. 

She hears footsteps and glances up, to see a tall man clad in black, with black hair and piercing blue eyes. He approaches her, sending an apologetic smile her way. 

“I'm so sorry....I meant to come earlier, but I got busy with work.” the man spoke, an accent filtering through his deep voice. “Is the book signing over?” 

“I'm afraid it is, sir.” Shelby gives a nod. “But I do have a few left, if you'd like me to sign one for you.” 

“Oh, please. I love your works, Miss Hartford.” 

Shelby picked up one of the leftover books from the box and grabbed her pen, signing the first page of the book. She handed it to him with a smile afterwards. “Here you are.” 

“Thank ya kindly, little miss.” he smiled back, taking the book from her hands. 

Their fingers brushed together for the briefest of moments and she felt a shocking tingle shoot up her spine, beginning from the tips of her fingers. Shelby's surprised by that, but she doesn't say anything. “Well, it was nice to meet you...” 

“Walter. Walter Padick.” 

“It was nice to meet you, Walter.” 

“Do you mind if I walk you out to your car? It's getting dark out and a little miss like yourself shouldn't be alone at this time.” 

Shelby arched an eyebrow, but gave a nod. 

Fifteen minutes later, Walter placed the last box in the back seat of her truck and closed the door, letting out a breath. “You must have given away quite a few books.” 

“Three boxes of 'em.” Shelby nodded in agreement. “I didn't expect this one to be so popular.” 

“You deserve it. You are a wonderful writer.” 

Shelby couldn't help the gentle blush that covered her cheeks. Walter was....he was a very handsome man. He reached down and took one of her hands in his larger one, bringing it up to his mouth. His lips brushed against her knuckles and his faze caught hers again. 

“Till next time, little miss.” 

And when she blinked, he was gone. 

~~

Shelby is twenty-six when her life takes a turn for the worst. 

She's been working her ass off; with both school and work. She's in school for Photography, a full time student and a full time author. She barely has any time to herself most days, except when she comes home to eat, shower and sleep. 

So when she walks in through the front door of her home, and smells something _cooking_ , she was frightened. Had someone broken into her home? But then again, a thief wouldn't be cooking dinner in her kitchen. 

Shelby glanced around the surrounding area for a weapon to use and she grabbed the steel baseball bat from the corner by her bookshelf. She slowly made her way towards the open archway of the kitchen, and spoke, “Okay, I don't know who the fuck you think you are but get out of my-” 

Shelby froze in her tracks when she saw a man standing at the counter, whistling to himself as he chopped up what looked like lettuce on the cutting board. He wore black pants, a black long sleeve shirt and black socks, and had a black apron around his front to keep anything from dirtying his clothing. He was tall and had black hair that was slightly slicked back, while some tuffs of it stood up. 

“You can put the bat down. I'm not going to hurt ya.” the man spoke, a Southern drawl to his deep voice. 

“You're...you're in my _house_.” Shelby said, definitely not putting the bat down. “I'm not putting the fucking bat down until you tell me who you are.” 

“Touche, little miss.” the man chuckled softly and he put the knife down, turning towards her. 

Piercing blue eyes caught her hazel ones and Shelby froze in her spot. Those eyes looked familiar, and the voice and the nickname...

“Who are you?” she asked, her voice wavering. 

“Oh, I'm hurt, sweetheart. Surely a wife would recognize her own husband.” 

_Wife? Husband? What the fuck?_

“Now, now. I know what you're thinking. You probably don't remember me, we met plenty years ago.” he spoke, heading over to the thick blue pot on the stove. Something was boiling in it. Looked like noodles. Shelby was smelling beef and noodles, and there was a pot of mashed potatoes on the counter, covered to keep it fresh. It was one of her favorite meals. 

But how did this man know it was one of her favorite meals? 

“H-husband? Wife? Dude, what are you on?” she asked, not lowering the bat. 

“It'll all be explained soon. Come on, wash your hands. Dinner is just about done.” 

“What? I'm not-” 

“Wash your hands.” 

Shelby went rigid. The demanding tone that came from the man was nothing short of _deadly_. It was deep, and demanded complete authority. She slowly lowered the bat and set it against the corner by the open archway, then walked into the kitchen. She turned the faucet on and washed her hands as the man scooped up a couple of noodles from the pot with a fork and held his other hand under it to prevent anything from hitting the floor. 

Shelby finished washing her hands and turned to grab a towel when the man was _right fucking there_ , holding the forkful of noodles. 

“Taste.” he said. 

Shelby eyed him for a moment before she reached up to take the form, but he tsked. “It's hot, sweetheart.” he said. 

She sighed softly and opened her mouth, allowing the man to let her take the noodles. She nearly had a food-orgasm. That...that was the best thing she ever tasted. The young woman swallowed the noodles once she chewed them and ran her tongue over her lips. 

“So, how is it?” the man asked. 

“It's...good. Really good, actually.” 

He grinned and Shelby swore she saw fangs. “Excellent. Go ahead and sit down.” 

Shelby swallowed thickly and sat down at the table, in front of where her plate was. The man, through speaking while he moved, introduced himself as Walter Padick. Once their plates and glasses were filled, he sat down across from her. 

“This is nice, isn't it?” Walter asked, picking up his fork. “Coming home to a home-cooked meal after a long day of education.” 

“How...how did you-?” 

“Know? Oh, sweetheart. I know everything there is to know about you.” he smiled. “Your family, your work, education, even your likes and dislikes. A husband should know everything about his wife.” 

_Here he goes with the wife and husband thing. I don't know this guy..._

“Sure you do.” 

Shelby looked up from her plate, her mouth falling open slightly. “A-are you-?” 

“Reading your mind? Of course.” he chuckled. 

_I'm in big fucking trouble._ She thought. 

About a half hour later, Walter spoke up again after they had both finished eating. “I'll go ahead and do clean up. Why don't you go sit down and watch a movie? Then we can talk about things.” 

“S-sure.” 

He grinned and got up, coming around the table to grab her plate and silverware. He leaned over her and she could feel the powerful presence that he radiated. Power, beyond anything that she had ever felt. Shelby's breath hitched when she felt a large, warm hand settle on her shoulder, fingers that just barely brushed over the ink on her exposed collarbone. 

“I'm happy you enjoyed it, darlin'.” he said softly and leaned down, placing a kiss upon the top of her head before walking away towards the sink. 

Shelby was out of that room in a heartbeat. She sat down on the couch, holding her head in her hands. Why did he seem so familiar? His voice, his eyes, his _face_ , but she couldn't fucking place where she had met him. The ring on her left ring finger tingled and she scrunched her face, lowering her hands to look at the ring. 

Rings don't fucking _tingle_. 

Shelby grasped the ring and went to pull it off, but it wouldn't...fucking budge. She grunted and attempted once more, but it wouldn't move. It was almost as if it was _glued_ to her finger. 

“Won't come off, will it?” 

Shelby jumped and glanced up, seeing Walter standing there with a smug grin on his features. “It won't come off, little miss. You accepted me as your husband when you accepted the ring from me.” 

“Bullshit!” she shouted, getting up quickly. “I'm not your fucking wife! You can't force someone to be your wife, or your lover, or whatever you wanna call it. I'm not doing it!” 

Walter was quiet for a moment, before he took a step towards her. Shelby didn't have time to back up as a hand shot out and grabbed the nape of her neck, fingers curling around for a firm grip. Not tight, not violent, but firm and demanding, as if scolding a child. Shelby yelped and her hands found his shoulders, trying to push him away. 

“I get that you don't remember,” he began, blue eyes searching her face. “But you will remember, tonight, tomorrow, in ten years, it doesn't matter. You will still be my wife.” 

His free hand came up, the tips of his fingers feeling across the features of her cheek. His smile softened. “Let's watch a movie, hmm?” 

An hour later, Shelby was quiet as they watched a cheesy 90's horror flick. They were relaxed on the couch, with Shelby on Walter's lap, his arms around her waist loosely. She was terrified to even speak up, not sure what to do or what to even say. Walter was clearly not human, that was evident. 

“Something has bothered me since I met you.” Walter began. “I can command simple humans and other beings to do whatever I want. Kill each other, fight each other. But you... _oh_ , you have no problem resisting my charm and commands.” 

“Is that a good thing or a bad thing?” she asked, shifting her position a bit. 

“Could be good, could be bad. But there is one thing I do know,” he spoke and Shelby went rigid when she felt warm lips brushing against the back of her ear. “is that I'm going to love seeing what makes you _tick_.” 

She meant to jump off of his lap, but strong arms cemented to her waist and pulled her right back to him. A hand left her waist and came up to grasp her jaw, forcing her to look at him. “Look at me, sweetheart.” 

She dug her nails into his arm, and he barely felt it, but admired her spirit. “F-fuck you.” she grunted. 

“Fuck me?” he repeated. 

He turned her body towards his more, his piercing blue eyes searching into her own hazel ones. He knew she had the Shine. But she was strong, could resist his magic. But it didn't matter. She would submit to him, sooner or later. 

“No....I think I'm going to _fuck you_.” 

Shelby opened her mouth to curse him, but she had no chance to get a single word when lips were upon hers, demanding and _hungry_. 

She released a muffled noise, her eyes squeezing shut as she was pulled tighter to him. The hand grasping her jaw moved to her neck, fingers curling to brush across the nape of her neck. Shelby let out a shuddering gasp, her lips parting instinctively and was greeted with a warm, but not quite so human tongue. It was just a tease, something so light that would be a reminder of what could happen in the near future. 

No, she wasn't...she wasn't...

A touch at her groin made her squeal in shock. She had been so distracted by a clever tongue that she had not even noticed the hand at her waist venturing down further and further until it cupped her clothed womanhood. The heel of Walter's palm pressed against her clothed clit, and she squeezed her thighs shut. 

“N-no-” she gasped, pulling away from the older man's lips. 

“Shhh, it's alright, sweetheart. Just give in. To the pleasure. To the void. To _me_.” he purred, pulling her mouth back to his, the kiss already deepening. 

As his tongue teasingly slid through her parted lips, she could faintly hear the sound of metal clinking together and the vibration of her zipper being pulled down. She wanted to fight. To scream and curse and claw and bite, but every little touch sent a calming sensation through her and it made her want to submit. Submit to this strange, handsome and deadly man who clearly had not so good intentions for her. 

The young woman whimpered softly, and as soon as her thighs parted, a warm hand slipped underneath her underwear. 

“N-ngk....” she gasped, and breathed hard once Walter broke the kiss. His lips were back seconds later, beginning from her earlobe and trailing down the side of her neck. Her hand grasped at his wrist, but she didn't have the strength to try and pull it away. “W-wait, please...ah!” 

Her hips arched upwards when a finger brushed over her barely peaking clit. 

“Just enjoy it...” he whispered, pressing a kiss against the crook of her neck. 

Shelby whimpered again, squeezing her eyes shut at the different sensations that were coursing through her. Lips on her neck, a hand teasing her lower lips, another hand slipping underneath her shirt to caress her warm flesh. How could it feel...good when it felt so forced? 

She squirmed when she realized that she was beginning to get wet, her arousal dampening the area around her panties. Slender fingers slid through her folds, dipping into her wet core slightly. Shelby clenched, breathing hard and hissed when a finger pressed inside, curling slightly to press up against her soft walls. 

“Breathe,” Walter groaned in her ear. 

Shelby breathed harshly, her inner walls clenching before they relaxed around the digit inside her. It pulled out to the tip and then a second was joining, both digits pressing into her body. She groaned, her left hand clutching onto the older man's shirt at his shoulder, and her right hand dug it's nails into the arm around her waist. 

The fingers thrusted into her, the heel of Walter's palm just brushing her clit with every push of his fingers. 

And then he stopped. 

Shelby breathed a sigh of relief when she was empty and she meant to get up, but Walter's hands were on her waist, moving her. He set her down on the couch and made quick work of her clothes, merely tearing them off of her body and revealing her naked form to him. 

“H-hey!” she protested, her arms going to cover chest. 

Walter's eyes narrowed slightly and his hands reached forward, wrapping around her wrists and pulling her arms away from her chest. He moved her wrists up to each other and held them both in one large hand, his blue eyes wandering over her naked skin. 

“A wife doesn't need to hide from her husband.” he whispered, lowering his body so his legs were in between hers. He was folded over her, but not quite on top of her. 

She turned her eyes away from his gaze and he released her wrists, but she couldn't move them. It was as if some invisible force was keeping them in place above her head. His hands slid across her shoulders, caressing the colorful ink on both shoulders before they made their way down to her breasts, hands wrapping around the mounds of flesh before giving a squeeze to both. 

Walter chuckled softly, his lips brushing against her shoulder. He kissed and suckled the skin there, and for a flash of a moment, she felt slightly sharper than normal teeth on her skin. She then released a sharp cry as fangs sunk into her skin, drawing up beads of blood. A tongue, slightly longer than normal, lapped up at the metallic liquid and then pulled away, bloodied lips trailing down her collarbone, to her chest, where he took a nipple into his mouth and then bit down on the area around it. 

Her chest heaved and tears formed in her eyes from the mixture of pain and pleasure that came with it. She whimpered once more as he pulled away, his tongue lapping up the splotches of blood on his lips. 

“Such purity..” he groaned softly. 

As Walter made his way down to kneel between her legs, Shelby attempted to free her wrists from whatever force field had them captive. But it wouldn't budge, and she had to watch as her thighs were spread, revealing her lower half to his eyes. He moved her right thigh to the side a little more and pressed a kiss against her skin, sucking a dark bruise onto her sensitive flesh. She got a third of a second before fangs were sinking into her flesh and she cried out, whipping her head to the side. But to her surprise, the bite to her thigh sent a surge of heat through her, going straight to her groin to join the wetness gathering there. 

Walter lapped the beads of blood, his piercing blue gaze finding her hazel one. His eyes were dilated with arousal, but he wasn't going to take her quite yet. 

No, he wanted to see what would make her _tick_. 

He pulled away from her thigh, admiring his work on her pale flesh. “Oh kitten...you look ravishing wearing the badges I gave you.” 

He spread her thighs as much as they would go and this thumbs parted her soaked lower lips, causing a whimper to leave her throat. He admired the sight of in front of him, her smooth flawless skin, the pink of her arousal. 

And she was all his for the taking. 

His lips parted and he leaned in, tongue beginning from the bottom of her cunt to her clit in one long pass. The hips around him jerked and the thighs surrounding his head trembled and he _smirked_ against her, before he took the sensitive bud into her mouth and sucked. 

“Agh! F-fuck!” Shelby cried, her head thrashing to the side. There was pleasure, oh, there was. It shouldn't feel good in any way, shape or form. 

But here she was, writhing under a deranged monster as he tortured her from the outside with his mouth. 

It was just pure fucking _horror_. 

Walter held her thigh open with one hand, while he used the other to bring it back up to her soaked core. Two fingers pressed against the hole, and slipped inside without much resistance, due to his earlier ministrations on her. Shelby hissed and choked, gritting her teeth at the stretch of two fingers entering her so suddenly. Walter pressed and circled the tip of his tongue around her clit, sucking once more as he pulled his fingers back to the tips, then pressed a third alongside with them, thrusting them to the last knuckle inside her. 

The young woman felt a knot in her belly, a fire that was beginning to build. She didn't want to come on this monster's tongue. It felt so wrong! 

Her clit was released with a soft pop and the thumb on Walter's free hand pressed on the sensitive bundle of nerves, circling it as he curled his fingers within her. 

Shelby sobbed and her hips arched harshly off the couch, her walls beginning to contract and tighten around the digits inside her. Walter curled his fingers again in a 'come-hither' motion, sliding against her g-spot and she sobbed as an orgasm hit her full-force in the face. It was neverending, alighting her nerves with fiery ecstasy. 

But Walter did not stop. He didn't pause, even as her inner walls squeezed around his fingers. He kept going, thrusting and twisting his hand to get the most pleasure out of her. Shelby thrashed, her head shaking side to side as a second orgasm already began building. 

“That's it....c'mon, I want to see it. C'mon. Show me. Show me!” 

Shelby wailed her second orgasm out to the world, hips bucking and legs thrashing as that intense feeling of ecstasy coursed through her. Tears streamed down her cheeks and she let out a strangled sob when the high began to die down. 

Walter slid his fingers out of her and her body slumped onto the couch, her chest heaving with each breath she took. He observed the wetness on his fingers, and brought them to his mouth, lapping up the juices with a rumbling moan. 

“Exquisite.” he groaned, and folded his body over hers. His hand grasped her jaw and he kissed her, immediately taken advantage to slip his tongue between her parted lips. 

She could taste herself on his tongue, and it made her want to gag. A thumb brushed away the stray tear that fell down her cheek and Walter parted from the kiss a few moments later. He smiled down at her and the invisible force holding her hands above her head disappeared. He scooped her up into his strong arms and in the blink of an eye, she was being tossed onto her bed. 

Shelby grunted, opening her teary eyes to glance up at the man before her, as he began to unbutton his black shirt. 

“Turn over.” he said, undoing the last button. 

“B-but, I-” 

“I said, _turn over_.” He commanded. 

Shelby swallowed thickly, the urge to listen washing over her. She turns over, much to her chagrin and keeps herself on her hands and knees. Her arms are trembling and tears are forming in her eyes once more. This was happening. This was actually happening, and there wasn't a goddamn thing she could do about it. 

She hears the shuffling of clothing, a quiet thud and then the added weight on the bed. A hand presses against the back of her shoulder and presses down, forcing her arms to give out and for her upper half to fall to the bed. 

“That's a good girl. Listen to your husband. He knows best.” Walter cooed in her ear, and folds himself over her back, his bare chest sliding against her bare back. 

_You're not my husband. A husband wouldn't rape his wife._ She thought, her nails curling into the blanket below her. 

“A good wife would listen to her husband,” he said, pressing his lips to the back of her neck, kissing the tender flesh there as his hips pressed against her backside. 

And she _feels_ him. 

He's hot and heavy, and from what she can feel, he's rather well-endowed. She feels the large girth slid between her thighs, stroking against her soaked folds and her clit. 

_F-fuck, please....god, please. I-I don't want this, I don't want this, please..._ She clenched her eyes shut tightly as Walter sat up a bit, his hand still on her shoulder to keep her down. 

“God isn't here, sweetheart.” Walter whispered, grasping hold of his cock at the base and pressing the tip to her soaked hole. “He's abandoned you. But I'm here, and I'm going to take _very_ good care of you.” 

With his earlier ministrations on her, the hot flesh only takes one press against her before he presses into her body, _molten heat_ surrounding her, filling her, inch by inch at a time. 

Shelby let out a sobbing cry, her fingers curling into the blanket and her teeth biting into the fabric as well. It hurts. And it continues to hurt until Walter's pelvis is pressed flush against her backside. He pauses though, to let her get used to the sensation of being taken for the very first time. His hands caress her flesh, and he molds against her, murmuring praises into her ear. How good she is, how hot and tight she feels around him...

But it doesn't make her feel any better. It just makes her feel even worse. 

A hand grasped her jaw and pulled her face up and away from the bed, the other hand squeezing her hip. Shelby finally, _finally_ opened her eyes after most of the pain vanished and she hiccuped, as Walter's lips pressed to her temple and then her cheek, lovingly. It was mocking. And she _hated_ it. 

“Finally,” he murmured. “We get to consummate our marriage.” 

He pressed a kiss to her shoulder and pulled out to the tip, before pushing back in to the hilt. Shelby let out a weak groan, her eyes shutting as Walter began an even pace, his hips rolling against hers. It was only a few thrusts later that he paused and pulled out of her, then rolled her onto her back. His piercing blue gaze caught her own and a grin spread across his devilish features, before he lifted her waist in his hands and pushed back into her, a low groan leaving his lungs and a strangled moan leaving hers. 

“That's a good girl...that's what daddy likes to hear.” Walter groaned, and his hands slid up underneath her back, lifting her off the bed as his hips continued their assault on her body, smacking against hers and filling her completely with each thrust. 

The pain was completely gone now, and all that remained was the pleasurable sensations that began to course through her sore body. He lowers his head, not pausing in his movements and presses a hot kiss at her pulse point, his lips wrapping around her tender flesh and sucking a dark mark there. It was a mark that she would have difficulty covering up. His kisses trailed down her collarbone, her chest and she whimpered when his lips wrapped around her nipple, sucking the flesh and the metal there. 

His arm moved to coil around her waist, the other moving to push up under her leg, spreading her, fucking deeper and harder, cries spilling from her abused throat. She felt that knot tightening in her belly, and she didn't want it, didn't want to be close to orgasm, but she was and she-

“C'mon...say my name. Say it. _Say it_!” 

“ _Walter_!” she sobbed, her inner walls squeezing tightly around his cock. It was intense and overwhelming, sending her nerves alight with _fire_. 

“ _That's it_.” he growled, enjoying the sensation of her squeezing around him. 

But he didn't stop. He kept going, fucking deeper and harder than before, his hips smacking against hers with each thrust. She writhed and squirmed from oversensitivity, and and she could feel _throbbing_ inside her, as Walter worked towards his own climax. 

His hands tightened on her body, surely to leave bruises come morning. Shelby released a sudden scream, as that sweet spot inside her was brushed in just the right way, forcing her to orgasm for the third time that night. Walter let out a deep moan, his voice distorting in her ears and rutted deep once, twice and then pressed flush against her, coming deep inside her warm body. 

Shelby's eyes clenched shut when she felt his cum coat her inner walls, spreading further and further until she was sure nothing was left unchecked. Tears slipped down her cheeks and Walter leaned down, kissing her salty tears away before his lips met hers, tongue slipping between her parted lips to kiss her deeply. She whimpered into the kiss, but returned in nonetheless, their tongues brushing for the briefest of moments before he pulled away. 

Walter gently set her sore body down on the bed, withdrawing from her body. She flinched at the feel of warm cum seeping out of her abused body, and sniffled, closing her eyes when Walter smoothed her hair away from her sweaty forehead. 

“Absolutely amazing, sweetheart.” he murmured, pressing his forehead to hers in a mock gesture of loving. “You did so good.” 

A few last tears slipped down her cheeks as he got up, venturing across the room to the bathroom. She heard the water from the faucet running and thought to herself. 

_WHY?_

~~

It's nine AM when she feels the sensation of warm fingertips dancing across the side of her thigh. Her body hurts. More than she thought it would. She blinks open her eyes and resists the urge to shove his hand off of her. A kiss is pressed to her bare shoulder. 

“You look ravishing, darling.” he murmured, another kiss pressed to her shoulder blade. 

The fingers dancing across her thigh run lower, between the apex of her thighs. She whimpers, and he shushes her softly. 

“It's alright. I'll take care of everything.” 

She squeezed her eyes shut at the feel of his warm palm cupping her. 

“We're going to make each other very happy.”


End file.
